Deux nouvelles âmes
by Legeekeur gameur
Summary: Deux enfants tente de se suicider en se jetant dans le mont Ebott. Ils se font sauver par les monstres. Très vite, Frisk et les autres remarquèrent que les âmes des enfants étaient spéciaux. Ces âmes pouvait aider les monstres à détruire la barrière sans provoquer la mort des enfants. Que vont il faire ?
1. Prologue

**Première fanfic avec une histoire, je sais pas de quelle partie de mon cerveau elle est sortie, cette histoire, mais je l'ai trouvée pas mal, alors autant la partager :)**

 **Note pour comprendre un peu mieux le début :**

 **-C'est après la fin ''Pacifique imparfait'' de la route neutre mais Asgore est quand même revenu à la vie.**

 **-la date vu dans l'introduction d'Undertale , L'an 201X, est la date où Chara s'est jeté dans le Mont, pour moi, Frisk s'est jeté dans l'underground 1 siècle (soit 100 ans) après, et elle avait 10 ans. Et Chara et Asriel sont également revenu à la vie, comment ? Ça sera dit plus tard dans un des chapitres.**

* * *

Mont Ebott en 212X, deux enfants s'approchèrent de la montagne dite maudite, sa réputation était si sinistre, personne n'est revenu de la montagne. C'est exactement ce que voulait ses deux enfants: disparaître.

Le plus grand avait des cheveux gris et avait 9 ans, il portait des vêtement froissé et sale, tellement sale qu'on pouvait être sûr que son T-shirt et son jean n'avait jamais connu la machine à laver.

La plus petite était une fille de 5 ans, ses cheveux brun formait une petite queue de cheval et, comme le garçon, ses vêtements était dans le même état que le plus grand.

Alors qu'ils avançaient d'un pas régulier, le petit groupe s'arrêta devant une grotte avec un énorme trou à l'intérieur.

Le garçon s'adressa à la petite.

« Près Lisa ? _(note : J'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination pour les_ _prénoms_ _)._

-Je sais pas grand frère. On devrait retourner à la maison.

-Maison ? Prison, tu veux dire ! Pourquoi on y retournerait ?

-Peut être qu'ils regretterons ce qu'ils ont fait quand ils seront ce qu'on voulait faire.

-Eux ? Regretter ? Je te rappelle qu'il ne savent même pas que nous avons besoin d'amour, nous venons de fuguer alors qu'on devait être dans nos chambres, enfermé pour 1 mois juste par ce qu'on a cassé une assiette et toi 2 verres. Si on revient comme ça et qu'on leur dit la vérité, IL FERONT EN SORTE QUE CETTE IDÉE NE NOUS PASSE PLUS PAR LA TÊTE ! Cria le garçon.

-Tu as raison, mais… pourquoi cette valise ?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'un peuple souterrain vivait sous la montagne, si on survit à la chute, on pourrait peux être vivre avec eux. »

Il soupira, il savait que c'était que des légendes et si c'est vrai, alors ce peuple est sûrement éteint. Il avait dis ça pour pas décourager sa sœur au moment fatidique. De plus, qu'ils existent ou non, la chute leur donnera la mort, donc il s'en fichait pas mal. Après quelques secondes, la petite demanda :

-Et si on peux pas ?

-Pense pas à ça, juste sautons et on fera le reste après. »

La fille accepta d'un signe de tête et les deux se mirent au bord du trou, ils se tournèrent une dernière fois vers le soleil, cette grande boule jaune manquera à la petite, malgré son âge, elle avait déjà une passion :l'astronomie.

« Dis Luc, On pourra voir le soleil quand on sera mort ?

-Je sais pas. Les morts ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie pour venir nous le dire. »

Ils se mirent dos à l'astre jaune, ils avaient fait le chemin, plus qu'à avoir le courage de sauter, finalement, le plus grand prit une grande inspiration, s'empara du bras de sa sœur et sauta. Désormais amené sur le sol au fond du trou, Les deux frères et sœurs se regardèrent longuement avant de toucher quelque chose d'étrange, c'était une sorte de filet. Il sentit le filet se desserrer et toucher le sol tandis qu'il commença à s'endormir, sans savoir où il était. Il entendit juste sa sœur atterrir près du filet puis le noir.

* * *

 **Prologue terminé.**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent savoir comment faire la fin 'Pacifique imparfait', il faut épargner tous les boss et tuer 1 monstre classique (et être en neutre).**

 **J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plonger dans l'ambiance.**

 **Enjoy :)**


	2. Arrivés dans l'Underground

**Heya !**

 **Le chapitre 1 le voilà !**

 **Rappel des notes pour mieux comprendre le début :**

 **-C'est la fin pacifique imparfait en route neutre mais Asgore est revenu à la vie, Asriel et Chara également.**

 **-L'aventure se passe 1 siècle après l'arrivé de Chara dans l'Underground et 10 ans après l'arrivé de Frisk. Frisk, Chara et Asriel ont 20 ans.**

 **Ah ! Et Toriel et Asgore se sont remis ensemble.**

 **BONE lecture !**

* * *

Quand Luc se réveilla, il sentit immédiatement qu'il n'était plus sur l'objet qui avait amorti sa chute, il se trouvait plutôt sur un matelas. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite le temps de se souvenir de tout ce qui c'est passé : punition, fugue, saut et perte de connaissance.

Alors qui se remémora tout, une discussion le fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était sa sœur qui parlait avec une femme, il écouta la conversation.

« Donc vous avez sauté pour mettre fin à vos jours ?

-Oui, nos parents nous punissaient pour un rien. C'était trop dur de vivre avec eux jusqu'à nos 18 ans.

-Ah ! Ton frère a bougé ! Il est réveillé ! »

Se sentant découvert, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, il fut surpris de voir une petite troupe de deux bouc sur deux pattes et d'une humaine à la peau jaunie et avec un T-shirt bleu à rayure violette et un pantalon bleu. Le bouc à gauche avait des cornes assez longue et deux marque noir sur ses joues, ses vêtements n'était pas vraiment adulte, il portait un T-shirt vert et jaune et un pantalon marron et il ne portait pas de chaussure. Celui du milieu avait de grande épaule, au alors c'est sa cape qui est très longue, et des cheveux couleur or, comme sa barbe, celle de droite était l'humaine.

« Alors, tu as bien dormis ? Demanda le grand bouc avec la barbe or.

-Euh…

-Ne t''inquiète pas grand frère ! Ils sont gentils.

-Je… J'en doute pas mais qui me raconter se qui c'est passé ?

-Maman vous a trouvés en marchant dans les ruines. Répondit la fille à la peau jaune, elle a alors appelé un monstre qui vous a amenez ici en quelques secondes.

-D'accord… »

Il se leva et demanda simplement ou il était, les monstres lui apprirent qu'il était dans l'Underground et plus précisément, à New Home dans la chambre de Asriel, le bouc avec les trais noir sur les joues, Chara, une autre humaine et Frisk, la femme avec le T-shirt bleu et violet. Ils sortirent tous de la chambre et Asgore leur proposa de manger, ce que Frisk, Luc et Lisa acceptèrent volontiers. Après quelques minutes, une chèvre dans une robe violette avec un motif fit son apparition dans la maison dépourvut de couleur, mis à part les fleurs couleur or. Luc fit sans aucun mal le lien entre les trois monstres, Toriel était la mère d'Asriel et le mari d'Asgore. Après les présentations, tous le monde mangea dans la bonne humeur. Le silence régnait jusqu'à ce que Frisk posa une question à sa mère adoptive.

« Maman, Chara rentre quand ?

-Alphys m'a appelé. Elle a dit que l'âme de Chara avait crée assez de détermination pour que Chara puissent reprendre conscience. Elle rentrera demain après les tests finals.

-Excusez-moi mais… C'est qui Chara ? »

En effet, Luc ne savait rien sur la deuxième humaine, il savait juste qu'il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre.

-La première humaine qui est tombée ici. Répondit Toriel, Elle s'est donnée la mort il y a 100 ans entraînant sans le vouloir Asriel avec elle. Aujourd'hui grâce à notre scientifique royale et à Frisk, on a pu leur redonner la vie.

-Comment ça ?

-En fait, Il n'était pas vraiment mort. Chara avait été réincarné sous la forme d'un fantôme et Asriel sous la forme d'une fleur dorée nommée Flowey. En étudient l'histoire de Chara et d'Asriel lors de leur mort, Alphys et moi sommes venus à la conclusion que Flowey n'était pas une fleur sans âme mais une fleur avec deux âmes: celle d'Asriel qui ne servait à rien car elle était dépourvu de magie et celle de Chara qui était vide de détermination. Il a suffit d'injecter dans Flowey assez de détermination pour Chara et assez de magie pour Asriel et hop, la fleur dorée s'est transformé et divisé en deux corps. Alors qu'Asriel reprit conscience dans les heures qui suivait, Chara eut plus de mal à réussir cette exploit, elle n'avait pas assez de détermination dans son âme.

Les deux arrivants de la surface essayèrent de trier toutes les information qu'ils ont reçu sur deux personnes en 1 minute. Après ce temps 'explication', Le repas se termina dans le calme et Luc et Lisa ne se firent pas prier quand Toriel leur demanda si ils voulaient aller au lit, couché dans un matelas par terre et bientôt rejoint par leurs nouveaux amis, ils s'endormirent tous dans le calme et à une vitesse incroyable.

* * *

Chara ouvrit lentement les yeux, chose qu'elle aurait cru plus possible à faire. Alphys lui a fait passé des dizaines de test depuis qu'elle avait reprit connaissance et cette nuit de repos était bien méritée. Après un petit déjeuner copieux -et avalé avec un grand appétit- Chara se rendit à la machine à extraire la détermination. Alphys avait changé les fonctions de la machine, désormais, c'est un analyseur d'âme. Chara se rendis dans la petite loge où Alphys se tiendra pendant le test.

-Tout est près, Alphys ?

-Ou-oui. Tout est opérationnels et j'ai vérifié le système une centaine de fois. Il n'y a aucun risque.

-Donc je vais me placer dedans ?

-Oui. »

Chara rigola en entendant le ton sûr de Alphys, elle avait toujours était une personne timide et qui béquillait souvent. Aujourd'hui, elle est devenu beaucoup plus sûr d'elle, elle a même eu le courage de ramener les amalgamates vers leurs familles. Chara se plaça dans la machine et attendit le signal d'Alphys. Quand elle entendit un « GO ! » venu des haut parleurs près de la machine, Elle se concentra sur son âme se qui eu pour effet de faire apparaître le petit cœur rouge. Le scan commença, elle sentait une sorte de chaleur quand le rayon passait sur son âme, comme si ce rayon était un petit lance-flamme, puis, après plusieurs minutes à rester debout, Chara put enfin sortir de la machine. Alphys sortit également de la salle où elle se trouvait, Un air très joyeux sur son visage.

« Vu ton visage, Al, le scan à indiquer du bien sur mon âme.

-Oui ! Ton âme est remplie de détermination ! Les tests sont très concluant, va faire tes bagages, Sans va te ramener chez Asgore.

-Alphys, j'ai rien à prendre.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai hé hé. Bien, je vais appeler Sans. »

Alphys prit son téléphone pour joindre le squelette. Chara soupira, avant de revenir à la vie, elle avait promis à Frisk d'essayer de devenir amis avec le comique, mais pour elle, c'était peine perdu, Sans se souvient de tous les resets et jamais il pardonnerait celle qui à tuer son frère. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à une façon de régler ce problème, Alphys avait enfin réussit à contacter Sans.

-Alphys ? C'est toi ?

-Sans, ne me dis pas que tu dormais encore ! J'ai appelé trois fois avant que tu me réponds.

Hé hé. J'uis faignant jusqu'à l'os et c'est tout Al, faut t'y faire.

-Et bien, mets ta fainéantise de coté et vient me voir au True Lab, il faut…

-Que je ramène Chara chez Asgore et Toriel, c'est ça ? Interrompis une voix dans le dos du reptile

-Sa-Sans arrête de me faire peur comme ça !

-Ça serait dommage, après tout tes réactions sont toujours…

-Sans non.

-SANS-ationnelle. »

Après quelques minutes de dispute à propos de blagues et de fainéantise, Sans se tourna vers Chara.

« Pourquoi je dois accompagner cette **sale tueuse de frère** jusqu'à chez elle ?

-Parce que tu est le seul monstre capable de se téléporter. Aller Sans, Tu lui prend la main, tu l'a téléporte et c'est tout.

-Ok, ok… sauf le ''Tu lui prend la main'', la manche suffit largement. »

Alphys soupira, elle savait que Chara avait fait cette promesse à Frisk, mais si elle accepte d'oublier le passé et que Sans refuse de le faire, ça n'ira jamais.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 1._

 _Il vous a plu ? Dites le dans les reviews (ça serre à ça normalement, les reviews)_

 _Le deuxième chapitre arrivera pendant le week-end. Et on commencera à s'intéresser au âmes des deux enfants_

 _Enjoy :)_


	3. Les âmes

**Le chapitre 2 le voilà. Les traits magiques des enfants vont être révélé.**

* * *

*Toc toc*

Toriel se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois devant, elle demanda :

« Qui est là ?

-Satan

-Satan qui ?

-Satan-nuyrait pas d'ouvrir la porte ? »

Toriel ouvrit la porte en rigolant et demanda à Sans et Chara d'entrer.

« Non merci, Tori.

-Pourquoi Sans ? Tu n'est plus une sentinelle donc tu peux rester boire une tasse de thé, non ?

-C'est pas à cause du travail, c'est à cause de quelqu'un d'autre. Dit-il en jetant un regard noir à Chara. »

Il disparut aussitôt. Toriel ferma la porte et se retourner vers sa fille adoptive.

« Chara ? Il s'est passé quelque chose au labo ?

-No-Non maman, c'est juste que Sans me déteste.

-Oh ? Et pourquoi ?

-C'est une… longue histoire. Où sont Frisk et Azzy ?

-Dans leur chambre. Ils jouent avec les nouveaux humains tombés.

-QUOI ? Il y a de nouveaux humains ? »

Elle courut vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte qui claqua contre le mur. Tout le monde regarda celle qui était au bas de la porte. Après quelques secondes, Frisk et Asriel sautèrent au bras de l'humaine.

« Chara, tu est revenue ! Dirent les deux frères et sœurs ensemble.

-Ou-Oui mais a-arrêtez, vous m'étouffez ! »

Frisk et Asriel lâcha leur sœur adoptive qui reprit son souffle avant qu'une autre voix de fille demanda à Chara :

« C'est toi l'humaine ? Celle dont Asriel nous a parlé ? C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Tu t'es donné…

-Stop ! Stop ! Calme toi Euh… Machine. Oui je suis l'humaine, je m'appelle Chara.

« Moi, c'est Lisa ! Hé grand frère, viens lui dire bonjour. »

Mais le concerné ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés tout en regardant Chara. La petite se rapprocha de lui et le fixa quelques secondes avant de retourner vers le groupe pour leur chuchoter :

« Je pense savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. Je m'en occupe. »

Elle finit sa phrase avec un grand sourire avant d'aller au milieu de la pièce. Elle se racla la gorge et dit à haute voix :

« LUC EST AMOUREUX DE CHARA ! LUC EST AMOUREUX DE CHARA ! » ( _note : Quoi ? J'ai trouvé ça très rigolo, pas vous ? Ça vous est pas déjà arrivé?)_

L'effet fut instantané, son frère sortit de ses pensés et mit sa main sur la bouche de sa sœur pour la faire taire. Son visage était écarlate. Chara avait également rougit, mais ses rougissements n'était pas visible grâce à la teinte rose qui est naturellement sur ses joues. Frisk et Asriel, eux, se retenait de rire.

« LISA JE VAIS TE PULVÉRISER ! »

Une course poursuite entre les deux enfants s'engagea. La petite avait pris une expression de peur. Quand Luc toucha sa sœur, la chambre devint noir et les âmes de tout le monde apparurent. Frisk, Chara et Asriel eurent la surprise de voir que les âmes des enfants avaient des couleurs ne représentant aucune des 7 magies connues à ce jour : L'âme de Luc avait une couleur grise et au milieu, une petite teinte orange. La plus petite avait une âme bleu clair, bien plus clair que la patience. Les deux enfants regardèrent autour d'eux, ce demandant pourquoi la pièce était aussi sombre. Remarquant cela, Frisk décida de leur expliquer :

« Nous sommes dans l'interface de combat, cette pièce apparaît quand des gens vont s'affronter, Sa fonction principal est d'empêcher de détruire les murs de la pièce où nous étions.

-Comment on fait pour en sortir ? Demanda Luc.

-Tu dois épargner ta sœur.

-Comment je fais ?

-Pense au désir de vouloir l'épargner. Ça se fera tout seul. »

Luc s'exécuta, quelque secondes après, un message fit son apparition :

 **TU AS GAGNE**

 **Tu as obtenu 0 EXP et 0 Gold.**

La chambre revint à la normale quand Toriel fit son apparition.

« Les enfants tout va bien ? J'ai entendu parler de l'interface de combat.

-Oui maman. Répondit Asriel

-Maman ! Il faut scaner l'âme de Luc et Lisa ! Il ont des traits inconnus ! S'écria Chara.

-Mais… Mon enfant, je suis sûr que ça peux attendre au moins 1 semaine, le temps que Alphys se remettent des derniers événement avec toi.

-Alphys ? Se reposer ? Mais elle n'a rien fait durant les tests !

-Mais avant que tu te réveille, elle a fabriqué tous les tests.

-Maman… S'il te plaît.

-Bon… Bon… Je vais appeler Alphys pour savoir si la dérange pas, puis Sans nous y emmènera.

-D'accord. »

Chara ne le montrait pas, mais elle avait peur, peur que Sans refuse de les emmener juste parce qu'il la déteste. Mais finalement, Alphys était d'accord et Sans également.

Le true lab était toujours aussi sombre, Sans les avait emmené près du scanner. Alphys arriva aussitôt et les tests commencèrent, Alphys avait déjà regardé si il avait des pouvoirs, il se peux que si la magie présente dans l'âme des humains soit assez puissante (se qui est très rare), il pourrais la convertir en attaque magique, comme les monstres. Les deux enfants n'avait pas la possibilité de former une attaque magique, Alphys termina le premier test avec la conclusion suivante :

« **Test 1 :**

 **Les deux humains n'ont pas pu invoquer d'objet construit avec la magie mais peut-être quand grandissent… »**

Le deuxième test servait à évaluer leur force, Papyrus est venu volontiers affronter les humains, finalement, le test se termina. Sans surprise, ils n'avaient pas pu riposter une seule fois, Papyrus leur envoyait tellement d'os qu'ils ne pouvaient se concentrer que sur l'esquive.

« **Test 2 :**

 **Papyrus les a battu** **s** **. Il semblerait que ces humains n'est jamais combattu de leur vie. Leurs âmes sont telles puissantes ? »**

Le dernier test arriva, celui du scanner, le plus grand passa en premier. Chara décida de lui donner une petite information :

« Ne t'étonne pas si tu as chaud là dedans.

-De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle avait juste sourit et était partit. Luc comprit vite se qu'elle voulait dire. Comme avec Chara, le rayon réchauffait son âme. Et c'est rouge et en sueur qu'il sortit de la machine. Lisa eu plus de mal à rester debout tellement elle avait chaud. Quand elle sortit de la machine, elle s'effondra. Tout le monde se précipita vers elle. Sans s'approcha de Alphys et lui dit avec un air menaçant :

« **Que c'est t-il passé ?**

-La… la machine à réchauffer son âme fai-faissant monter sa chaleur corporelle. Elle a de la fièvre.

- **C'est grave ?**

-N-non, il faut refroidir son corps, c'est tout.

- **C'est tout ? Et comment on refroidi** **t** **son corps ? On la met dans le frigo ?**

-Arrêter de vous bagarrer, elle s'est réveillée ! Cria Frisk de l'autre bout de la pièce. »

Les deux s'arrêta nette de se disputer et s'approcha de l'humaine, Frisk posa sa main sur le front de la petite et la retira aussitôt.

-Bordel, il est bouillant son crâne.

-Alphys… Dit le frère de Lisa d'une voix inquiétante.

-Ou-Oui ?

-C'est toi qui a programmé la machine ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est toi qui a programmé le rayon.

-Ou-oui.

-Donc je peux dire que c'est de ta faute. Tu va le regretter ! »

La salle devint noir. Frisk et Chara ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Il n'avait pas de couteau comment voulait-il attaquer Alphys ?

La couleur gris foncé de son âme prit une teinte clair et il fonça vers le reptile. Son poing prit une couleur orange. Alphys agit vite et invoqua des éclairs qui se placèrent devant elle comme un bouclier. Luc frappa les éclairs, se qui créa une onde de choc puissante qui envoya l'enfant à l'autre bout de la salle. Alphys profita de cette avantage pour aller chercher les résultats des scans avec toujours le bouclier devant elle. Quand elle y arriva, elle prit le papier et le lut attentivement.

« J'ai compris !

-T'as comprit quoi, la scientifique ratée ?

-Pourquoi tu t'es mis à attaquer avec de la magie, c'est ton trait magique qui produit ce changement.

-Et c'est quoi mon trait magique ? Et celui de ma sœur ?

- _Protection/_ _vengeance_ et _timidité_. »

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 2._

 _Vous connaissez désormais les traits magiques des enfants. Mais en fait vous ne savez pas encore toute la vérité sur leurs âmes._

 _Pour info, le couple Chara x Luc n'ira... Pourquoi je vous spoilerez ? Peut être que vous pourrez vous en mêlez…_

 _Laisser une review pour me donner votre avis sur cette histoire._

 _Bref, j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire._

 _Enjoy :)_


	4. Pardonner

**3éme chapitre !**

 **BONE lecture.**

* * *

3 jours sont passés depuis la visite chez Alphys. D'après elle, Son âme et celle de sa sœur sont spéciaux. Pour connaître cette spécialité, il faudrait faire un scan approfondi de leurs âmes, mais après ce qui c'était passé, Alphys leur avait dit d'attendre le temps qu'elle règle le rayon.

Rien n'a vraiment changé à New Home, Toriel fait des tartes et Asgore, du jardinage. Frisk sortait souvent avec Sans pour aller boire un verre chez Grillby. Et Chara cherchait désespérément une solution pour devenir ami avec Sans, Asriel l'aidait. Lui, il sortait souvent pour découvrir l'Underground. Désormais, il connaissait le souterrain presque par cœur. Sa sœur va à l'école de Toriel, elle y allait toujours avec un grand aux lèvres. Mais quand il y avait sport, elle aimait un peu moins l'école des monstres : Undyne était souvent impatiente et lui demandait toujours de faire des trucs impossible pour une fille de son âge.

Alors qu'il regardait un film, le sommeil huerta les humains très vite et Luca, Lisa et Asriel décidèrent d'aller dormir. Chara et Frisk préférèrent rester devant le film, en disant qu'elles voulaient voir la fin, même si tout le monde qu'en fait, elles voulaient juste parler seules.

Une fois sa sœur se soit endormit, Luc profita de l'absence des deux femmes pour parler avec Asriel :

« Hé Asriel.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que Chara et toi trouver une solution pour Sans ?

-Frisk avait parler à Sans à propos de ça et il a dit qu'il pardonnerait Chara quand…

-Quand ?

-Quand elle sera morte.

-Autrement dit, Sans n'acceptera pas son pardon.

-Non, mais Sans vient chercher Frisk demain et elle va le convaincre d'emmener Chara avec eux, et on sait tous que Sans ne refuse rien à sa protégée.

-Même se suicider ? Demanda Luc sur un ton blagueur

-Peut être. »

Ils rigolèrent un peu avant que les concernées firent leurs apparition dans la chambre.

-Greeting ! Cria Chara avec un magnifique accent anglais

-Chara ! Arrête de parler anglais. Je comprend jamais ce que tu dis.

-Allons Azzy, ''Howdy'' c'est pas de l'anglais ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Arrêtez vous deux ! Cria Frisk, on va réveiller Papa et Maman ! »

La dispute se finit aussitôt et ils finirent tous par s'endormirent.

* * *

« Toc Toc !

-Entre Sans ! »

Sans ouvrit la porte tout en faisant une remarque :

-Hé, c'est pas ça qu'il faut dire, faut dire ''qui est là ?''. Wow. Tout le monde est de sortie ?

-Oui. Et euh… Avec toi. Déclara Frisk.

-Comment ça ?

-Hé bien tous le monde vient avec toi et moi.

-D'accoooooord… Et ou on va ? Il y aura jamais assez de place chez Grillby.

-Allons au MTT Resort. Proposa Asriel, en train de galéré pour mettre ses basket.

-Vous êtes fou, prince ? C'est hors de prix là-bas et contrairement à Grillby, je devrais payer tout de suite.

-Sans, appelle moi Asriel, on peux se tutoyer.

-Sans, Coupa Toriel, Nous payerons une partie de la note, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Bon bah… Ok. Mais, j'ai encore une question.

-Là quelle ? Demanda Frisk

- **Est-ce que Chara vient avec nous ?**

-SANS ! S'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas nous interdire cette soirée juste parce que tu déteste Chara !

-Pfff… Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi, gamine.

-Arrête de m'appeler gamine.

-Bon, on y va.

La soirée se passa dans le calme, ils avaient eu une table VIP juste devant la scène où Mettaton va se produire ce soir et comme par hasard, Sans et Chara avaient été placés côte à côte.

Frisk regarda Sans et Chara manger, elle rigola intérieurement : Sans ne savait pas qu'elle était le but de cette soirée et Chara le savait mais elle croyait que tout les événements de la soirée était terminé, mais Frisk avait prévu une nouvelle surprise que seuls Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Luc et Lisa connaissaient. En parlant des humains, Luc avait un rôle important dans l'histoire, histoire qui commence maintenant.

Frisk ouvrit ses yeux et les refermèrent aussitôt. C'était le signal ! Luc se leva et dit aux autres qu'il va au toilette et qu'il revient vite. 2 minutes passèrent et il revint en faisant un clin d'oeil à Frisk. Quelques secondes après, les lumières s'éteignirent et tout le monde arrêta de manger pour se tourner vers la scène où Mettaton ne tarda pas à faire une entrée magnifique.

« Hello mes beautés~ ! »

Les gens commençais à crier « Bonsoir, Mettaton ! » et d'autres disaient « On t'aime, Mettaton ! ».

La soirée fut mouvementé, comme à chaque spectacle. Les gens montaient sur scène et redescendait un large sourire sur leurs visages, un monstre s'est même évanouit. Petit à petit la fin approchait et Mettaton savait qui il devait faire monter sur scène pour la fin.

« Mes beautés, vous l'attendiez tous et le voici, l'un d'entre vous aura la chance de m'affronter~ ! »

Tout le monde cria ''PREND MOI !'', sauf Sans et la famille royale.

« Aujourd'hui deux personne monterons sur scène m'affronter et ces deux chanceux sont…

LE SQUELETTE ET L'HUMAINE A COTE DE LUI !~

APPLAUDISSAIT LES BIEN FORT ! ~ »

Les applaudissements retentirent mais les 'chanceux' ne bougeaient pas. Frisk et Asriel les firent monter sur scène, non sans difficulté.

« Près mes beautés ?~

-Non. Déclara Sans. »

Chara ne répondit pas et regarda toutes les table, quand elle croisa le regard de Frisk, elle comprit que tout était manigancé. Elle se mit en position de combat et son âme apparut, l'âme tourna sur elle-même avant de se retrouver la tête en bas puis la couleur rouge du coeur devint jaune.

Sans soupira et fit apparaître la sienne.

-Oh. Sans, ne soupire pas, tu vas passer un combat GLAMOUR~ .

De la fumée s'échappa du corps de Mettaton jusqu'à le recouvrir. Après quelques secondes, un « OH YEAH » se fit entendre et la fumée se dissipa. Tout le monde resta bouche en voyant que ce n'était pas Mettaton EX qui se tenait sur scène mais Mettaton NEO.

« Blooky, MUSIQUE !~ »

La musique POWER OF NEO se déclencha et le combat commença, Chara attaqua Mettaton mais ne lui faisait qu'un point de dégât, Sans ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour attaquer le robot, ça pourrais le tuer.

La première attaque commença et Mettaton envoya des mini robots sur les deux ennemis en masse, et lui et Frisk vit que Sans ne protégeait pas Chara alors qu'elle le faisait.

Le robot sut quoi faire et envoyât des tonnes de robots sur Chara, cette dernière réussi à détruire les premiers robots mais elle n'arriva pas à détruire le reste. Elle commença à se prendre les projectile un à un jusqu'à ce que ses PV tomba à 1. Mettaton prépara le robot final, si Sans n'intervenait pas pour sauver Chara, le robot deviendrait vert et redonnerais de la vie à l'humaine. Mettaton donna l'ordre à son mini lui de foncer vers la concernée et il s'exécuta. Chara mit ses bras devant elle pour se protégée et…

rien.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le robot embrocher sur un os.

Elle se tourna vers Sans qui jetait un regard noir au robot.

« Sans, merc...

-Ça ne veux pas dire que je te pardonne !

-Ça m'aurais étonnée. Chuchota Chara pour elle-même. »

Sans avança vers le robot qui commença à paniquer, un Gaster Blaster fit son apparition devant les yeux du public et de la famille royale.

Le Blaster commença à charger son rayon quand Frisk monta sur scène pour attraper la manche du squelette.

« Sans, arrête, tout était planifié, c'est moi qui est demandé à Mettaton de faire ça.

- **Tu voulais tuer Chara ?**

-Non, le robot lui aurais redonné de la vie à l'impact. »

L'œil bleu de Sans disparût pour laisser place à ses pupilles blanches.

* * *

La soirée terminée, Tout le monde rentra à New Home, Frisk et Toriel avaient insisté pour que Sans reste un peu, il accepta la décision.

Ils prenaient tous le café au salon quand Frisk prit la parole.

« On peut dire que la soirée s'est mal terminé, hein ?

-Frisk, j'aurais pu tuer Mettaton devant tout ces fans, tout ça car tu voulais que je pardonne Chara, mais je te l'ai déjà dis : **JE-NE-FERAIS-PAS-UNE-CROIX-SUR-LE-PASSÉ.** Déclara Sans en appuyant sur chaque mot.

-Tu est un idiot, Sans ! Cria Frisk avant de fuir vers la chambre en retenant ses larmes. »

Tout le monde resta choqués de la réaction de Frisk, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle pleure.

« Vous pensez qu'elle fait la comédie ? Demanda Asriel

-Peux-être. Répondit Sans.

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu Frisk pleurer, c'était dans les ruines quand je l'ai traitée de monstre car elle avait pris trop de Bonbons. Répondit également Chara.

-Mon enfant… Sans !

-Oui Tori ? Hé, c'est quoi cette tête ? »

Toriel fixait le petit squelette avec un regard noir, Sans avait l'impression de recevoir une lance dans le crâne.

« Va d'excuser.

-Tori je… ok, ok... »

Sans se dirigea vers la chambre et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il vit Frisk sur son lit, elle ne pleurais plus et elle avait la tête dans l'oreiller. Sans s'approcha et s'assit à coté de sa protégée.

« Hey, gamine, ça te dérange pas de garder ta tête dans ton oreiller ? Tu risque de ne plus avoir d'oxygène, tu sais ? »

Pas de réponse. Sans décida de vider son sac.

« Écoute gamine, je suis désolé pour ça, mais comprend moi, j'ai perdu mon frère des centaines de fois à cause d'elle, je ne peux lui pardonner ça. »

Toujours pas de réaction, Sans chercha quelque chose à dire mais ne trouva rien.

« Bon, bah, je me suis excusé, c'est ce que Toriel voulait, maintenant, que tu acceptes mes excuses demain ou jamais, c'est ton choix. »

Sans se leva et partit vers la porte quand Frisk l'interpella :

« Sans.

-Oui, gamine ? Demanda Sans sans se retourner.

-Je sais que pardonner un tueur n'est pas facile, mais dit-toi que aujourd'hui, tout va pour le mieux, Papyrus est en vie, Chara et Asriel aussi et le bouton RESET n'existe plus, Alors tu peux quand même lui pardonner.

-Je sais pas gamine. Mais… Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois déterminée à faire quelque chose dont tu est sûr que tu ne pourras jamais le faire ? »

Sans sentit le corps de Frisk se coller sur son dos et il ne put s'empêcher de ''bleuir'': L'humaine n'a jamais fait de câlin à Sans et les seules fois où Frisk touchait le squelette, c'était pour prendre les raccourcis.

« Si je le fais, c'est parce que je sais que c'est possible.

-*soupir* Ok gamine, je veut bien essayer. Mais je ne dis pas que ça va marcher.

-Chara veux être ton ami, si toi aussi, tu veux être son ami, alors ça marchera ! »

Leur câlin se termina au bout de quelques minutes et ils retournèrent au salon.

Frisk avait un grand sourire sur son visage, elle avait enfin réussi à convaincre Sans de laisser une chance à Chara.

Cela l'emplissait de DÉTERMINATION !

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre._

 _Vous avez sans doute remarquez que ce chapitre n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec l'histoire principale. Mais j'avais envie que les deux se pardonne et je voulais en faire un chapitre entier, pas une courte scène en plein milieu d'un autre chapitre._

 _En parlant de ce que j'ai envie, j'aimerais ajouter des couples dans l'histoire (pas de lemon, je veux que cette fanfic reste tout public) les deux couple que j'aimerais ajouter sont Frans (Frisk x Sans ) et Chasriel (Chara x Asriel) Dites votre avis dans les reviews._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, qu'elle fasse 2 lignes ou 30, c'est pas le plus important._

 _Enjoy :)_


	5. Vérité

**Heya !**

 **J'ignore comment appeler ce chapitre, si c'est un chapitre ''officiel'' ou bonus, c'est vous qui choisissez, mais bon, si les chapitre portait QUE sur les âmes, alors l'histoire se serait fini dans ce chapitre. C'est pas ce que je veux.**

 **Pour les couples, vous avez dit oui (ou plutôt il a dit oui, vu qu'il y a qu'une personne qui a répondu), et ça viendra, petit à petit au cours des chapitres.**

 **BONE lecture !**

* * *

Frisk marcha tranquillement dans Waterfall, depuis l'arrivé des humains, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se reposer à son endroit préféré.

Elle marchait dans la région mouillée, écoutait les paroles des fleurs écho, mettait ses pieds dans l'eau, elle remarqua que l'eau était chaude, comme si la lave de Hotland était venu réchauffé l'eau.

Elle pensa longuement à la suite des événements, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis que les humains sont là. Elle se rappelle également d'un sentiment inconnu qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle a fait ce câlin à Sans, ce sentiment…

s'était le contraire du L.O.V.E.

* * *

Quand Toriel rentra dans sa maison, elle se demanda si une tornade n'était pas venu boire le thé : Les meubles sens dessus-dessous, elle voyait que la télé était placé à la place de la table et qu'en guise de téléviseur, elle avait un frigo. Puis elle comprit se qui se passa et appela la responsable de ce bordel.

-UNDYNE !

L'ex chef de la garde royale apparut rapidement et s'approcha de la reine, lui faisant des excuses pour ce méli-mélo. Toriel lui pardonna et lui demanda pourquoi avoir changer les meubles de place.

-J'ai perdu un objet précieux pendant que je vous attendait, j'ai commencé à chercher calmement mais mon impatience à reprit la dessus et j'ai commencé à tout retourner, désolé.

-C'est pas grave, Undyne. Je chercherais pour toi et je te la donnerais quand tu repasseras.

-Qu-Quoi ? Non ! C'est un objet personnel et secret ! Cr ia Undyne en prenant une teinte rouge au niveau des joues.

-Vraiment ?

-Ou-Oui !

-Bien. Cherche Undyne, je vais aller voir les deux humains.

-Merci de votre compréhension, madame.

-Appelle moi Toriel. »

La discussion se clôt ici et la reine se dirigea vers la chambre, il n'y avait que Luc et sa sœur à la maison, Frisk était partit à Waterfall, Asriel, faire les courses et Chara était partit sans dire où elle allait. Elle entra dans les chambres et vit les deux humain s'écarter l'un de l'autre comme si il cachait quelque chose.

« Mes enfants, Vous parlez de quoi ?

-Ri-Rien ! S'exclama le plus grand

-Vraiment ? Allez, mes enfants, vous pouvez tous me dire.

-Et bien… Vous savez, l'histoire sur la réincarnation de Asriel et Chara.

-Oui ?

-Et bien, je ne crois pas à votre histoire sur Chara.

-Vrai-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Comment un corps à t-il pu se reconstruire juste avec la détermination ? C'est impossible.

-Mon enfant… Tu veux connaître la vrai version ?

-OUI !

-Et bien, en fait…

* * *

[Flashback]

* * *

Frisk accourut vers sa maman chèvre en criant

« Maman ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de la reine pour lui attraper le bras et l'emmener à l'extérieur de la maison, où Sans attendait avec sa patience légendaire, Frisk se demandait souvent comment le petit squelette faisait pour être aussi patient, même pendant les runs génocide, Sans attend le jugement pour venger son frère, Frisk, elle, se serait déjà jetée sur le génocidaire.

« Ca y est, Frisk ?

-Oui ! J'ai maman ! »

Sans prit la main de Frisk et les téléporta tous au True Lab. Alphys était au milieu de la pièce, près d'une table d'opération. Une fois arrivé, Frisk lâcha la main de sa ''goat mum'' et courra vers le reptile qui lui donna une pelle. Toriel, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Frisk voulait l'emmener là, demanda :

« Mon enfant, Que va tu faire avec cette pelle ? Et pourquoi m'a tu emmener ici ?

-Secret ! Répondit Frisk, Mais tu ne sera pas déçu du voyage !

-De quoi parles tu ?

-Disons que, si tout ce passe bien, il y aura pas que toi et moi qui rentrera à la maison, ce soir. »

Toriel n'eut pas le temps de poser une nouvelle question que sa fille adoptive se téléporta avec Sans. Alphys s'approcha lentement de la reine.

« Frisk m'a demandé de garder le secret, reine Toriel.

-Si elle veux gardez ça secret, j'accepte sa décision, mais elle aurait pu au moins me dire ce qu'elle va faire avec cette pelle.

-Détéré _(note : Sa se dit vraiment ?)_ quelque chose, Reine. Répondit Alphys »

La scientifique royale s'avança vers la direction opposée à celle de la reine avant de murmurer :

« Où plutôt, quelqu'un. »

Frisk et Sans apparurent dans la salle d'apparition. Cette salle rappela de mauvais souvenir à Frisk, Tout ces resets, qui aura soit détruit le rêve des monstres, qui est de vivre à la surface ou soit réparer les vies qu'elle a brisée à cause de sa curiosité. Frisk donna la pelle à Sans et se dirigea vers la salle suivante, et comme elle l'avait prévu, le prince des monstres était là, en tant que fleur. Frisk s'approcha et Flowey, qui n'avait pas remarqué que s'était Frisk devant lui, commença son discours habituel

« Howdy, je suis Flowey, Flowey la… FRISK !? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? tu cherches des ennuis ? Hé bien, tu les as trouvés ! »

Les pétales mortelles de Flowey apparurent autour de la jeune fille.

« MEURS !

-SANNNS ! AU SECOURS ! »

Les os sortirent immédiatement du sol autour de Frisk pour former un bouclier. Les pétales explosa à l'impact, mais ne fit aucun dégât.

Sans apparut au dessus de Frisk et chargea son Gaster Blaster.

« **Alors comme ça, on veux tuer celle qui peux vous rendre votre corps d'origine ? C'est pas très sympa de votre part, prince Asriel.**

-Suuuuper. L'ordure souriante est là-aussi… Attend… Comment tu m'as appelé ?! Comment tu sais que je suis Asriel ?

- **La personne en dessous de moi sais 2, 3, chose sur vous. Comme le fait que vous avez a** **bsorbé** **nos âmes pour reprendre votre vrai forme. Ou le fait que vous avez tuer notre roi pour ensuite prendre le contrôle sur les sauvegardes.**

-Sans, calme toi, s'il te plaît. Je vais lui parler.

-'K, gamine. »

Les os disparurent mais pas le Gaster Blaster qui resta en suspens, près de son créateur.

-Ok. Alors Frisk, tu viens faire quoi ici ? Demanda Flowey

-Je veux te ramener parmi nous, avec ton corps d'origine…

-Mon corps d'origine ? Écoute Frisk, Asriel ne peux plus revenir, désormais il n'y a que Flowey.

-Non, Je pense que c'est possible car l'âme d'Asriel est encore en toi !

-L'âme de… ? Frisk, tu est stupide ou quoi ? Je suis un réceptacle vide, une fleur dépourvut d'âme, qui ne vit que grâce à sa détermination.

-Pour le fait que tu vit que grâce à la détermination, c'est vrai ! Mais ton âme est encore en toi, Asriel. C'est juste qu'elle est vide et sans magie, c'est comme si ton âme n'était pas là.

-D'accord… Et si on imagine que je te crois, comment mon âme fait pour ne pas se briser ?

-Tu est mort comment ?

-Hein ?

-Tu étais dans quelle forme quand tu es mort ? Forme enfant ou la forme fusion avec l'âme de Chara.

-Fusion.

-Voilà ! Ton âme est composé de la tienne et de celle de Chara. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne peux pas se briser. Alors, Tu nous suis, oui ou non ?

-Non ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide !

-Bien. Sans, on y va.

-Ok, gamine. »

Sans redescendit sur la terre et retourna vers la salle d'apparition. Avant de partir, Flowey cria à Frisk :

-Hé ! Vous allez faire quoi là-bas ?

-Hé bien, je voulais au départ prendre le corps de Chara, maiiiiis…

-Prendre le corps de Chara ?! Tu est folle ou quoi !

-Non, comme je l'est dit, tu as en toi ton âme et celle de Chara. Donc, en gros, en refusant de nous accompagner, tu enlève à ta meilleure amie la possibilité de revenir vivre auprès des monstres. Mais c'est toi qui vois. Sans ! Reprend la pelle ! On s'en va ! »

Frisk disparut dans l'autre salle, Flowey sentit tout à coup quelque chose qui mouillait ses yeux et ses joues jusqu'à ces pétales : des larmes.

« Impossible. Pensa t-il, Je ne peux portant pas ressentir de sentiment. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je triste ? Pourquoi je pleure ?

Flowey réfléchis un moment pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Après un petit moment de réflexion, il comprit ce qu'il ce passa, le fait de savoir qu'il ôte à sa meilleure amie la possibilité de revenir vivre avec les monstres, avec lui, l'emplis de tristesse. Il se déplaça rapidement vers la salle précédente, mais malheureusement, Frisk et Sans était déjà partis.

« Non ! S'écria la fleur, Je suis d'accord, je veux les aider ! Bon… Si je voulais faire une expérience de la sorte, ou est-ce que je pourrais la faire… ? Je sais ! Mais avant, Chara, il est temps pour toi de refaire surface ! »

Le sol se mit à trembler et très vite, quelque chose sortit de terre, c'était deux lianes géantes portant le corps de Chara (le corps n'est pas transpercer).

Laissant le corps sans vie en suspens sur ces lianes, il s'enfouit dans la terre et réapparut dans le true lab, juste devant Frisk.

« Hé ! Frisk !

-Flowey ? S'étonna Frisk, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je… J'ai changé d'avis… Dis à l'ordure souriante de te téléporter à la salle d'apparition ! Et sans la pelle, je m'en suis déjà chargé. »

Il disparut dans la fissure qu'il avait crée et Sans et Frisk apparurent aussitôt dans la salle d'apparition, prit le corps de Chara, et se téléportèrent devant la table d'opération. Sans posa le corps de Chara

« Au fait, gamine.

-Oui, Sans ?

-Que tu veuilles ramener Chara à la vie, c'est bien. Mais si ça fonctionne, Est-ce qu'elle pourra vivre dans un corps en pleine décomposition ? »

Frisk se figea, Quand elle avait imaginé son plan, elle avait pensé à tout sauf à ça. Si ça se trouve, certains organes du corps était inutilisable. Flowey interrompit les pensées de Frisk

-Ne vous inquiéter pas pour ça ! Quand j'ai testé le pouvoir de la détermination, j'ai vu que quand mon corps était presque en poussières, ma détermination réparait mon corps, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Donc si on injecte assez de détermination dans l'âme de Chara, et bien, quand l'âme fusionneras avec le corps, la détermination s'occupera de tout, crée du sang, réparer les organes décomposé et la ramené. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Est-ce que Chara veux vraiment revenir ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle veut revenir, elle pourra revivre à tes côtés.

-Ouais. On commence ? »

* * *

« Et après ça, mes enfants, Asriel et Chara furent ramené à la vie. Conclu Toriel

-Cool. Et après ça ?

-Plus tard, J'ai entendu quelqu'un rentrer. Il faut que j'aille préparer le dîner ! »

Toriel sortit de la chambre accompagné par les deux enfants et ils virent Chara venir vers eux. Elle passa devant Toriel sans rien dire et claqua la porte de la chambre. L'instant d'après, se fut Asriel qui rentra dans la maison. Toriel se dépêcha de questionner son fils.

-Mon enfant, tu sais ce qu'à Chara ?

-Non. Elle était avec moi pour faire les courses et sur le chemin de retour, on a croisé une amie d'enfance, j'ai parlé avec elle assez longtemps et après qu'elle soit partie, Chara m'a demandé si je l'aimais bien, j'ai cru qu'elle me demandait si je l'aimais bien comme amie donc j'ai dis oui et après elle m'a jetée un regard noir et elle est partie. Je comprend pas ce qu'elle a eu. »

Toriel resta bouche bée fasse à cette situation, elle savait ce qu'avait Chara mais elle ne le dis pas à son fils et lui dis juste qu'il devrait parler avec elle demain. Asriel accepta et partit vers le salon, accompagné des humains.

Toriel rentra dans la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise, elle ricana quelques secondes.

« Ainsi… Pensa la reine, Chara est amoureuse de Asriel… Et bien, je pense que si c'est c'est eux les futurs dirigeants de l'Underground… L'avenir des monstres ne pourra être que joyeux.

* * *

 _Voilà, fin de ce long chapitre._

 _Je suis content de ce que j'ai écrit étant donné qu'au départ, j'avais aucune idée d'histoire à raconter._

 _J'ignore si vous aimez l'idée que j'ai eu pour Chara et Asriel, la jalousie, mais je l'ai trouvé bien._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, qu'elle fasse 2 ou 30 lignes, c'est pas le plus important_

 _Enjoy :)_


	6. Réconciliation

**La suite. (J'ai pas assez d'imagination pour imaginer un note d'auteur ou alors, j'ai trop d'imagination et donc je perd pas mon temps à écrire une note d'auteur ? Je sais pas.)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **dream1990 : Tant mieux si l'idée te plaît !**

 **Bruh : Pourquoi 2 enfants ? Tu le seras bientôt (dans 50 chapitres).**

 **Bone lecture**

* * *

Luc ouvrit un œil, puis deux, puis il se redressa, il remarqua qu'il était le premier levé. Il se leva et quitta la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois sortis, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le salon et d'allumer le téléviseur, il voulait voir toutes les chaînes disponible dans l'Underground. Après avoir zappé sur 10 chaînes, Luc entendit quelqu'un s'approcher, il se retourna et vit Frisk, les cheveux en bataille.

« Frisk ? T'es réveillée ?

-La prochaine fois que tu veux te faire discret, baisse le son de la télé. D'ailleurs, descend le maintenant ou sinon tout le monde va se réveillés.

-Ok. »

Après quelques minutes, Asriel se leva, puis ce fut Toriel et Asgore, puis Lisa et enfin Chara. Le petit déjeuner était accompagné d'un silence pesant, normalement, Chara était toujours la première à parler pour raconter son rêve ou cauchemar de la nuit. Toriel brisa finalement ce silence pour demander à sa fille adoptive :

« Chara ? Tu n'a pas un rêve à nous raconter ?

-Pas de rêve. Lança la concerné d'un ton sec

-Oh. D'accord mon enfant. »

La journée passa à une vitesse éclair, Sans passa prendre Frisk comme d'hab pour aller parler chez Grillby, cette fois, il voulait plutôt parler cadeau, l'anniversaire de Frisk sera, d'après elle, dans deux semaines et Sans est le seul qui n'a rien acheté. Mise au courant pour Chara et Asriel, Frisk demanda à Sans de les emmener au parc de la capitale avant d'aller chez Grillby.

Une fois au parc, Le petit groupe s'assirent tranquillement sur un banc mais Chara décida de s'assoir sur le banc en face, après qu'ils se soit tous assit, ils se mirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, Sans finit par demander à sa protégée si elle avait un cadeau qui lui ferait plaisir.

« Huuuuum… Je sais pas. On peut aller voir si tu veux, j'ai vu plein de magasin pendant le chemin.

-'K gamine. Asriel, Chara vous restez là ? On revient vite.

-D'accord. Répondit Asriel »

Chara ne répondit pas et Sans prit ça pour un oui. Lui et Frisk se téléportèrent devant un magasin de vêtements.

Asriel voulait commencer la discussion, dire quelque chose, mais il suffisait qu'il dise un mot de travers pour que Chara parte et le laisse seul. Finalement, il se leva et commença par la chose principal à dire après une dispute :

« Désolé, Chara. Je sais pas se que j'ai fait de mal, mais désolé. »

Sans surprise, la concernée ne répondit pas. Asriel chercha et se remémora les événements de la veille. Quand il comprit que c'était cette ''ami d'enfance'' le problème, il s'empressa de continuer :

« Chara, cette personne… Ce n'est pas mon ami d'enfance, avant ton arrivé, je n'avais pas d'ami, c'est juste une fille que j'ai rencontré par hasard par ce qu'elle est tombée et que je l'ai aidée à se relevée, après on s'est juste dit nos noms et c'est tout. »

Chara tourna légèrement la tête, assez pour qu'Asriel puisse voir le visage de son amie.

« Pourquoi m'as tu dit oui quand je t'ai demandé si tu l'aimais ?

-J'ai mal compris la question, je pensais que tu voulais dire amicalement pas… Enfin bref, tu vois. »

Chara tourna complètement la tête et se leva. Elle regardait Asriel dans les yeux. Ce dernier sentit son âme bouger au plus profond de son corps.

« Asriel, Je ne sais pas si je dois te considérer comme un idiot ou comme un imbécile.

\- C'est quoi la différence ?

-Laisse tomber ! Je vais rejoindre les deux autres, soit ils sont chez Grillby, soit Sans s'est endormi pendant que Frisk essayait quelque chose. »

Chara tourna le dos à son meilleur ami et commença à s'éloigner, mais après 20 pas, Asriel retenu la jeune femme d'aller plus loin.

« Asriel, lâche moi.

-Non, Chara, je n'ai pas tout dit.

-C'est bon, je t'écoute mais lâche moi ! »

Le monstre libéra sa prisonnière qui se retourna aussitôt pour fasse à son frère adoptif, Asriel commença à se demander si dire ce qui voulait dire était une bonne idée, mais il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et se lança :

« Chara, quand on s'est rencontré, j'ai sentis mon âme se bousculer, bouger, si mon âme pouvait bouger librement dans mon corps, elle aurait pu faire 50 fois le tour de mon corps en quelques secondes, au départ j'ai pensé que c'était juste un effet de l'amitié, rien de plus, mais après je suis devenu Flowey et quand Frisk est venu et qu'elle m'a dit que en refusant de travailler avec elle, je t'enlevais la chance de revenir parmi nous, je me suis mis à pleurer, j'ai pu ressentir une émotion sans âme ! Chara, si tu savait ce que ça faisait de sentir les larmes couler sur tes joues après n'avoir rien ressentis pendant longtemps. Je n'est jamais pu de prédire, Chara. A chaque fois, tu m'étonnes. Tu as réussi à me faire pleurer alors que même moi, en me forçant j'ai pas réussi. Et quand je suis revenu à la vie, avec une âme, j'ai remarqué quelque chose : Je ne sentais rien de spécial quand j'étais avec Frisk mais avec toi, si. Je crois que c'est plus que l'amitié. Chara, j… »

Chara coupa le monstre en posant ses lèvres sur celle de son ami. Quand elle recula, elle déclara :

« Je t'aime aussi, Azzy. »

* * *

Sans attendait devant la cabine d'essayage la jeune femme qui mettait une éternité à se changer, elle venait de tester une dizaine de T-shirt, de pull et de sweets, mais une fois le vêtement en question sur elle, Frisk remarqua qu'elle m'aimait pas et passa à la tenue suivante. Sans décida finalement de se promener dans les rayons jusqu'à un rayon s'appelant ''luxe'', Sans se demanda pourquoi le rayon s'appelait comme ça, il comprit vite en voyant que les vêtements étaient tous aussi magnifiques les un que les autres, mais il comprit surtout grâce au prix.

« 1 000 G LE T-SHIRT ?! s'écria Sans en regardant le prix d'un T-shirt portant de magnifiques motifs. Sans regarda longuement le prix avant de décider de l'amener à Frisk. Il passa le T-shirt ''de luxe'' à l'humaine, qui l'essaya et sortit très vite de la cabine. Elle adorait le T-shirt mais elle faillit avoir une attaque en regardant le prix, elle se tourna vers le squelette et le frappa gentiment au bras.

« SANS ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait essayer ce T-shirt ? Tu voulais me donner une fausse joie ?

-J'avais pas vu le prix. Mentit le squelette

-Pas grave, mais maintenant, je pense qu'on peux partir, je n'ai rien trouvée.

-'K. »

le duo se dirigea hors du magasin. Sans s'arrêta près de la caissière pour réservé le T-shirt. Il se fichait pas mal de ou il allait trouver 1 000 Gold, il voulait juste faire plaisir à sa protégée, quitte à devoir dépenser toutes ces économies.

Sans et Frisk se téléporta à l'entrée du parc et virent Chara et Asriel, main dans la main. Le petit squelette eu une idée de blague en tête et il prit la main de Frisk pour se téléporter derrière les deux amants.

« Salut, les gars! Lança Sans une fois la téléportation terminé »

Chara et Asriel se lâcha immédiatement la main et prirent des teintes rouges sur leurs joues. Sans se mit à rigoler à gorge déployé en voyant la réaction de ses amis.

-Pourquoi tu rigole, Sans ? S'écria le prince des monstre

-Si vous aviez Ha, ha, vu votre tête ! HA, HA.

-Vous faisiez quoi ? Demanda Frisk comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

-Rien, on s'est parlé et on s'est réconcilié. Répondit Chara

-Réconcilié comment ? Juste en parlant ?

-Ou… Oui.

-Allez Frisk, c'est bon, on va avouer. On vous a vu, main dans la main et puis Toriel en a parlé à Frisk qui en a ensuite parlé à moi.

-D'accord… Euh… Et si on rentrait, maman va s'inquiétée. Déclara Asriel, qui voulait sans doute changer de sujet.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Le groupe s'éloigna, Chara demanda à Frisk si elle avait trouvé quelque chose dans les magasins, cette dernière lui répondit non, et ils sont rentrés.

* * *

 _Voilà, le prochain chapitre portera sur Frans avec l'anniversaire de Frisk (Ceux qui pensait que j'avais ajouté ça pour le plaisir, ils ont tord), par contre, ils pourraient mettre du temps à arriver car je commence petit à petit à être en panne d'imagination :(_

 _Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu._

 _Enjoy :)_


	7. Un anniversaire spécial

**Heya. le chapitre 7 le voilà** **(avec un peu de retard) pour** **l'anniversaire de Frisk.**

 **réponse au reviews :**

 **dream1990 : je suis obligé de dire que c'est tant mieux si tu aimes l'idée ?**

 **Raphix : Ça m'est venu comme ça, j'ai souvent l'habitude d'imaginer des histoires qui se passe après Undertale qu'en je m'ennui** **s** **, et puis j'ai imaginé cette histoire, je l'ai trouvé bien donc je l'ai mise sur le site.**

 **Bone lecture.**

* * *

Frisk se réveilla tranquillement, comme d'habitude, avant de se souvenir que cette journée était spéciale. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir que c'était son anniversaire. Elle sortit de son lit et s'habilla à une vitesse éclair avant de se diriger vers le salon. Une fois arrivée, Toriel la prit dans ses bras.

«joyeux anniversaire, mon enfant.»

Chara et Asriel se rapprochèrent de Frisk pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire également.

«Bonne anniversaire, Frisk. Déclara Asriel

-Joyeux anniversaire, partenaire.»

Frisk soupira suite au surnom que Chara lui donnait. Elle détestait que Chara l'appelle partenaire mais aujourd'hui, même l'insulter ne pourra changer le sourire qu'elle a sur le visage. Par contre, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de se venger pour l'avoir appelé partenaire. Elle se libéra des bras de sa mère adoptive, s'approcha de Chara et lui souffla à l'oreille,

« Alors, c'est quand que vous allez parler à Toriel pour votre relation ? »

A la déception de Frisk, Chara se contenta de lui donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Frisk, tu te comporte vraiment comme une gamine, pas étonnant que Sans t'appelle toujours comme ça. »

Frisk tourna le visage du côté de sa mère adoptive et partit vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Sans rentra dans le bar de Grillby très lentement, il pensait, il pensait. Toute la nuit, il s'est demandé comment avoir les 1 000 Gold avant ce soir mais rien, il en parlé à son frère qui lui a gentiment donné 210 Gold. Sans s'assit devant le bar pour faire face au monstre de feu. Voyant sa face perdu, Grillby lui demanda :

« Sans, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Je dois trouver 1 000 Gold avant ce soir…

-1 000 ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Un cadeau pour Frisk.

-Oh. Tu dois les avoir avant ce soir, c'est ça ?

-Oui… »

Le barman réfléchisa un petit instant avant d'avoir une très bonne idée en tête.

-Alors travailles ici aujourd'hui ! Tu récupérera l'argent donné par les clients.

-Sérieusement ? Comment peux tu me proposer ça alors que j'ai une note à payer bien plus grande que ce cadeau.

-Les amis passent avant l'argent. »

Sans remerçia son ami une centaine de fois avant d'enfiler la tenue de travail. Une fois ouvert, les clients affluaient dans le bar.

Grillby fut fier d'avoir eu cette idée : Le pouvoir de téléportation de Sans faisait de lui un serveur très rapide, au grand bonheur des clients, et quand le barman lui demandait de tenir la friteuse, c'était les Gaster Blasters qui allait servir les clients.

En deux heures, plus de 2 000 Gold avait été récoltés, le monstre de feu avait halluciné en voyant la somme récolté, il faut dire que l'efficacité de Sans avait fait le tour de Swondin et de Waterfall. Pendant la pause, Grillby demanda à Sans si il ne voulait pas rembourser sa note en travaillant pour lui, le squelette accepta vite fait le boulot.

« Pourquoi pas. C'est un boulot facile et sans effort mais plus tard, Grillby, j'ai deux trois trucs à faire avant. »

* * *

Frisk regardait l'horloge avec une grande impatience, si elle avait 10 ans, elle aurait sautée sur place sans s'arrêter. Finalement, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et c'est Toriel qui ouvrit, Frisk derrière elle.

« sup, gamine.

-HUMAINE ! BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE !

-Papyrus, demanda Frisk pendant que le grand squelette la prit dans ses bras, arrête de m'appeler humaine, il a déjà Sans qui me surnomme gamine…

-COMMENT !? JE FAIS COMME MON FRÈRE ? OH MON DIEU ! FRISK, MOI LE GRAND PAPYRUS, T'APPELLERAIS DÉSORMAIS PAR TON PRÉNOM ! NYEH EH EH ! AU FAIT, SANS ! SOUHAITE UN BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE A L'HU- ENFIN, FRISK, VOYONS »

-allons frèrot, je ne souhaiterais pas un bonne anniversaire à la gamine, mais plutôt un bone anniversaire.

-SANS ! »

Undyne fut la suivante à arriver, puis Monster kid, Alphys et Mettaton, Napstablook et Grillby, qui n'était pas invité.

« Grillby, pourquoi est tu là ? Demanda Frisk

-C'est Sans qui m'a demandé de venir, bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas de moi, je comprend, je ne suis pas invité, après tout.

-Non, rentre ! Comme on dit, plus on est fou, plus on rit ! »

La fête commença rapidement, et les cap ou pas cap était aussi au rendez-vous, il eu des défis logique comme débiles, boire un verre d'alcool cul sec, embrasser quelqu'un, avouer un secret… Puis les cadeaux arriva. Frisk reçu de la part de Toriel, Asgore, Chara et Asriel plusieurs romans, Papyrus lui offrit des spagettis, Undyne, une lance, Alphys, un DvD de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2, Mettaton, la robe qui l'avait utilisé pendant le spectacle quand Frisk voyageait dans l'underground _(note : vous savez, avant le casse crâne des couleurs)_ , Grillby lui avait donné un bon pour 2 assiettes de frites gratuites et Sans, le T-shirt. Quand Frisk vit le vêtement, elle se jeta sur le squelette.

« Merci Sans ! Mais plus de cadeau hors de prix, d'accord ?

-Tu sais gamine, tant que ça te fait plaisir, je pourrais dépenser des millions de Gold pour toi. »

Frisk rougit légèrement suite aux dires de Sans et se sépara de lui.

* * *

La soirée étant terminé, tout le monde était partis, sauf les squelettes qui rangeaient la vaisselle. Chara, Asriel et Lisa était déjà partis dormir, Asgore regardaient une rediffusion d'un show de Mettaton et Toriel aidait les squelettes. Frisk était enfermé dans la chambre de ses parents adoptifs et elle n'avait pas l'air décider à sortir. Au bout d'un moment, Toriel, inquiète, demanda à Sans d'aller voir Frisk.

Sans ouvrit tranquillement la porte de la chambre en caussant.

« Hey, gamine, tu compte rester là à faire la morte ? Toriel s'inquiète. »

Frisk se retourna, surprise, le rouge aux joues.

« Sa-Sans, On t'a jamais appris à toquer ?

-Honnêtement, non. Tu caches quelque chose ?

-Non !

-Vraiment ? Demanda Sans en s'approchant.

-Sans, recule.

-sans, recule pas ! Répondit le squelette »

Sans s'avança jusqu'au lit ou Frisk était posée et vit que l'humaine cachait juste des photos de lui et de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi est tu gênée pour des photos ?

Frisk ne répondit pas et Sans commença à regarder les différentes photos avant de tomber sur une qui retint son attention, c'était une photo comme les autres, sauf qu'il y avait un cœur dessiné autour du squelette.

« Hey gamine, il est bien fait ton coeur, pourquoi tu là dessiner ? Demanda Sans, qui savait très bien la raison.

-Merde. Se contenta de répondre la concernée. »

L'oeil de Sans vira au bleu en même temps que l'âme de Frisk qui se mit à voler. Sans rapprocha la jeune femme de lui.

« **Dis donc, il serait tant d'être honnête avec tes sentiments, gamine.**

-…

- **Que** **ressent** **tu pour moi ?**

-Ri-rien de particulier.

- **Tu veux passer un sale quart d'heure ? Parce que si tu ne me dit rien, je t'obligerais à dire se que tu n'ose pas me dire.**

-Je… Non.

- **Ok, gamine, tu l'auras voulu.** »

Frisk ferma les yeux, pensant que Sans allait la projeter au mur mais à la place, elle sentit les dents de Sans se poser sur ses lèvres. Sans l'embrassait. Le rouge sur les joues de Frisk envahie en quelques secondes tout le visage de la jeune femme. Quand Sans retira ses dents, son œil bleu disparût et Frisk retomba au sol. Sans ajouta juste :

« Écoute Frisk, la timidité est un mauvais défaut. Je n'ai pas ce défaut donc je peux te le dire, je t'aime Frisk. »

Sans quitta la chambre pour aller prévenir Toriel que tout allait bien. Et Frisk, choquée, ne bougea pas et s'endormit à même le sol.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre !**

 **Niveau imagination, ça baisse alors si les chapitre paraissent de moins en moins vite, c'est pas parce que j'abandonne la fanfic.**

 **Vous pouvez laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Enjoy :)**


	8. Un tueur chez les monstres

**Le chapitre 7 ! Bientôt le 10 !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Sanspseudo : Qui te dit que Frisk n'a pas dessinée le cœur pendant l'adolescence ? Non, il n'y aura pas de lemon mais pour les enfants, ça reste à voir…**

 **Bone année et ****Bone** **lecture !**

* * *

Depuis la dernière venue de Frisk, la salle d'apparition n'avais pas beaucoup changé, le filet a été déchiré et les fleurs déracinés quand Flowey avait fait sortir le corps de Chara du sol. Une corde épaisse apparut le long du mur et un humain descendit vers le sol dur de l'underground, il portait un chapeau de randonnée et un pull jaune, ses yeux jaunes regardaient les fleurs et les restes du filet avant d'en faire une conclusion -évidemment fausse- :

«Ce filet devait servir à sauver les humains tombés, mais un monstre n'aimant pas cette idée a détruit ce filet, les fleurs avec.»

L'humain rigola et commença à avancer vers les ruines, en serrant son pistolet, il n'avait qu'une envie, rencontrer un monstre et lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux.

* * *

Les humains jouaient tranquillement à un jeu crée par Luc, une de ses passions quand il a du temps libre. Avec du papier, un crayon et un règle, il avait créé un grand morpion pour pouvoir jouer à plus que 2, Chara et Asriel, n'ayant jamais connu ce jeu (L'an 201X n'est pas égal à l'an 2010 de notre monde), Essayait coûte que coûte de gagner, quitte à tricher quelques fois, Frisk, elle, aidait Luc et Lisa à créer plein de morpion normal qu'il distribuerait ensuite aux Monstres, l'activité fut interrompu quand le portable de Frisk sonna, cette dernière quitta la pièce pour aller répondre.

«Allo ?

-Fri-Frisk, Il y a u-un pro-problème tr-très ur...

-Alphys calme toi ! J'ai pas compris un seul mot de ce que tu as dit.

-Désolé Frisk, mais c'est tr-très urgent. Un humain est arrivé et...

-Quoi ? Mon dieu, le filet, on ne l'a pas réparé, il doit être gravement blessé.

-Frisk, non c'est pas ç...»

Frisk coupa l'appel et prévenu les autres, la famille prévenu et Sans appelé, il les téléporta dans l'ancienne maison de la reine, l'humain en question rentra au même moment dans le couloir. Toriel fut la première à s'approcher, Sans, par contre, regardait l'humain comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

«Ouf, tu es en vie, Je suis Toriel, reine de l'underground et ancienne gardienne des ruines, je suis désolée pour le filet mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le réparer. Tu vas bien ?

-... Bien sûr, je vais bien...»

Sans remarqua l'arme de l'humain et se téléporta derrière la reine pour la téléporté hors de la trajectoire de la balle tiré par l'humain. Undyne fut la première à réagir

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sale punk ? C'est notre reine et tu lui tire dessus !?

-J'ai une mission, vu l'état de votre filet, il est évident que vous voulez la mort des humains, donc je dois vous exterminer.

-On va voir qui va exterminer qui ! Cria Undyne.

-Undyne, attend !»

Frisk venait de stopper Undyne dans son acte se qui ne lui plaisait guère mais elle compris vite en croisant le regarde de la jeune femme, si elle l'attaquait, ça ne ferait que convaincre le nouveau venu que sa théorie est vrai. Undyne allait s'excuser mais l'humain pris la parole

«T'es dans mes fiches, toi. Ah, oui, Frisk, la 7éme humaine tombée, je remarque que tu t'es fait attraper, mais tu sera bientôt avec ta famille, à la surface.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne me suis pas...

 **-Gamin, il serait temps de nous laisser tranquille. Frisk n'a jamais été capturée, elle a choisi de vivre avec nous.» Interrompit Sans, les yeux vides.**

Pour toute réponse, une balle se dirigea vers sa direction, Sans l'esquiva et déclara :

« **Bon bah... Désolé Frisk, c'est pourquoi je ne fais jamais de promesse.»**

Frisk se souvenu de cette promesse, pendant la dernière timeline génocide, Sans lui avait promis de ne plus tuer personne, de même pour elle

«C'est une magnifique journée, dehors. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs éclosent... En des jours comme ça, les gens comme toi...

 **DEVRAIS BR** **Û** **LER EN ENFER.**

Sans envoya des os à l'infini mais à sa surprise, L'humain esquivait, de justesse mais il les esquivait quand même, Au bout de 5 minutes, Sans stoppa son attaque et tomba à genoux, il n'avait jamais utilisé autant de magie en 5 minutes. L'humain s'approcha de lui et mit son arme sur son crâne.

«Va-y en premier ! Déclara l'humain.»

Il s'apprêta à tirer quand Frisk le renversa, le faisant lâcher son arme, elle aida son amant à se relever et lui demanda de partir, ce que le squelette refusa.

«Et toi, Frisk ?

-Je fais essayer de le résonné.

-Non ! C'est trop dangereux ! Il va te tuer !

-J'ai affronté tout les monstres de l'underground, ce n'est pas lui qui va m'inquiété !

-Contre nous, tu avais le pouvoir du RESET, c'est plus le cas ! Je veux pas que tu meurs !»

Sans n'attendit pas la réponse de Frisk pour la téléporté prêt de Toriel et Asgore, Undyne s'avança et continua d'attaquer l'humain, qui détruisait les lances magique d'une balle, finalement, comme Sans, elle s'épuisa et arrêta son attaque. L'homme ricana mais il pointa pas son arme vers la chef de la garde royale.

«Ainsi, tous les humains présents à vos cotés soutiennent les monstres, ils sont dans ce cas là mes ennemis, et mes ennemis, je les tues !»

Il dirigea son pistolet vers Lisa et tira. Elle ferma les yeux, paralysé par la peur, mais aucune douleur, rien.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et elle vit une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien. Celle de son frère, Elle prit peur en pensant qu'il avait pris la balle à sa place mais non, Luc était debout avec 20 PV sur 20 PV, son poing était éclairé d'une lumière orange et la balle par terre, stoppé nette dans sa course. Personne ne pouvait comprendre se qui s'était passé en quelques secondes.

Luc n'attendit pas la réaction des autres et se jeta sur le tueur. Il lui donna un coup de poing qui fit volé l'humain jusqu'au fond du couloir, ce dernier, ayant repris contact avec la réalité, ramassa son arme et le pointa vers l'enfant, il tira mais la cible mit son poing devant la balle ce qui eu pour effet de l'arrêté. Luc désarma son adversaire et un combat au corps à corps s'engagea. La magie était un grand avantage, sauf si son utilisateur était trop sûr de soi. Essayant un coup que Luc jugeait fatal, l'humain esquiva et son poing s'enfonça dans le mur, le bloquant dedans, Le vainqueur regarda quelques secondes son adversaire avec de tourner son pistolet vers Lisa et de tirer.

Lisa mit ses bras devant elle, priant pour un miracle et ça a marché.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit un bouclier de la même couleur que son âme devant elle avec, au centre, la balle. Le tueur grogna et fouilla dans son sac avant d'en sortir une petite machine qu'il plaça au sol. Il l'activa et dit.

« Si je passe mon temps à combattre des magiciens, je fais perdre mon temps, alors finissons-en ! »

La machine tira et tout le monde fut touché.

Frisk rouvrit les yeux, à terre et faible. Elle regarda ses PV : 1. Elle regarda les PV des autres, ils avait tous 1 PV sauf Sans qui n'en n'avait plus que 0.1. Seul deux personnes étaient encore debout, L'humain et un grand squelette, caché dans l'escalier menant à la porte des ruines. Il a assisté à tout et vit avec horreur ses amis et son frère sur le point de se faire assassiné. Il décida de sortir de sa cachette et fit face au tueur, qui ricana en le voyant arriver.

« Tiens ? Un autre volontaire pour mourir ? C'est gentil mais tu va devoir attendre.

-HUMAIN. JE N'AI QUE FAIRE DE TON HUMOUR. JE N'AI JAMAIS COMPRIS POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE DISAIT QUE LES HUMAIN ÉTAIENT DES DÉMONS, SURTOUT QU'EN FRISK EST ARRIVE. MAINTENANT, JE COMPREND, IL Y A DE GENTILS HUMAINS, COMME FRISK ET CHARA, ET DES MÉCHANTS, COMME TOI, ET ICI, LES MAUVAIS HUMAINS, ON LES TUES ! APRÈS TOUT, COMME ME LA DIT UNE FLEUR UN JOUR, **ICI, C'EST TUER OU ÊTRE TUé !** DONC, HUMAIN, JE NE FAIS PAS DE FAIRE PASSER UN SALE QUART D'HEURE, C'EST LE BOULOT DE SANS, MAIS A LA PLACE, **JE VAIS ENORMEMENT M'AMUSER !**

* * *

 _Ca part un peu en cacahuète, non ?_

 _C'était surtout un chapitre pour montrer les capacités magiques des deux humains._

 _Petite question : Voulez-vous le combat Humain contre Papyrus ou on passe à après la mort de l'humain (Oui car Papyrus va le tuer) ?_

 _Enjoy :)_


	9. Une menace toujours présente

**A LOTS OF FUN ! NYEH EH EH EH EH EH EH EH EH EH EH EH !**

 **Chapitre** **8 ! (5 ans après)**

 **J'avais** **dit que Papyrus tuerait l'humain mais entre temps, j'ai imaginé un autre scénario. Désolé si le combat est très court mais les études me prenne tout mon temps et j'ai donc abrégé le combat. Je suis So Sorry.**

 **Bonne** **lecture.**

* * *

L'interface de combat apparut. Papyrus n'attendit pas le début du tour de l'humain pour détruire son arme, resté au sol. Il dévisagea le squelette et sortit de son sac un couteau. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent. Papyrus fit apparaître un os dans sa main. L'humain fut le premier à réagir et tenta une attaque sur le squelette, ce dernier bloqua l'attaque grâce à son os.

-Ce squelette semble plus fort que l'autre...

-C'EST FAUX ! SANS ET MOI AVONS LA MÊME PUISSANCE D'ATTAQUE.

-Et comment ? Ton ami n'a que 1 point d'attaque, tu en a 5. c'est plus que lui !

-NON. SANS PEUX ENVOYER DES MILLIERS D'OS EN QUELQUES SECONDES. MEME AVEC UN POINT D'ATTAQUE, MON FRANGIN PEUT TE TUER EN 1 MINUTE. JE NE PEUX PAS EN ENVOYER AUTANT QUE LUI MAIS JE VAIS QUAND MÊME UTILISER TOUTES MES FORCES !

-papyrus !»

Papyrus se tourna vers son frère. Sans alluma son œil un instant.

«FRANGIN ?

-l'effet KaRma est activé ! il aura un poisson et il n'a plus de temps d'invincibilité ! je compte sur toi, frérot !»

La tête de Sans tomba. Il s'est évanoui.

«BIEN. MAINTENANT HUMAIN, DIT MOI SI ÇA FAIT MAL.»

La réponse fut vite trouvé. L'humain était à terre avec 1 PV.

Papyrus s'approcha de sa cible.

«HUMAIN ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI NOUS TUER ? NOUS N'AVONS RIEN FAIT.

-Vous... Vous voulez notre mort...

-JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

-Alors ou sont les autres enfants tombés ?

-IL Y EN A EU D'AUTRES ?

-6. 6 enfants tombés ici, 3 pour se suicider, 2 parce qu'il se sont perdus et le dernier à été abandonné

-JE N'EST VU AUCUN HUMAIN CES DERNIERS TEMPS.

-Menteur... Menteur... MENTEUR !»

L'humain se releva à une vitesse incroyable et attaqua Papyrus, sans défense.

-Meurs, sale squelette !

-PAS MAINTENANT, DARLING !»

Un laser, de la fumée et un "OH YEEES" qui signifie très clairement qui est ici.

Mettaton apparut sous sa forme NEO avec Alphys à ses côtés.

«Don't worry, everyone, Mettaton is here !

-Mettaton. P-parlez anglais ne changera pas l'état des autres.

-Je sais, darling, mais l'accent anglais fait tellement plus glamour que l'accent français.»

L'humain se releva avec une certaine difficultés.

«Que... Quoi encore ? Un robot et un reptile ? Il y a encore combien de monstres ?

-Donc... C'est toi... Qu-qui a faillit tuer mes amis. Je vou-voulais avertir Frisk du danger que tu re-représentais, mais elle a coupé, pensant qu-que tu étais blessé. Je suis donc allé chercher Mettaton pour les arrêter. Mais vous étiez déjà dans cette maison, sur le point de vo-vous battre. J'ai donc changé mes plans ! Mettaton est passé en forme NEO et j'ai pris mon arme portable.

Désormais, Mettaton et moi...

sommes les derniers obstacle !»

*It's a everyone's final stand !

L'humain attaqua Mettaton presque immédiatement. Mais son attaque fut coupé par un laser de la part de Alphys.

"Nous ne te laisserons pas nous tuer, faudra faire mieux que ça !"

-Vous êtes vraiment chia-

-Pas d'insultes, Darling. C'est un show tout public.

-Hein, mais ?

-Drama, romance, bain de sang !"

Mettaton envoya ses mini lui par centaine, faisant disparaître l'humain de la vue du robot et d'Alphys. Mais il revint quand même à la charge avec les lanceurs de bombe derrière lui.

Alphys envoya son laser mais l'humain pu toucher le robot avant de se prendre le laser de plein fouet. Un corps métallique et un corps humain tombèrent en même temps, dans une synchronisation presque parfaite.

Alphys se rua vers Mettaton, à terre. Toriel, ellle, se releva tant bien que mal, pour voir si l'humain allait bien.

'Oh mon dieu, il est gravement blésé !

-Tori... Asgore se releva également. Pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour lui ?

-Taisez-vous ! Je pensais que vous aviez retrouver foi en l'homme, et puis quoi ?

-Tori, il...

-Fait attention à ce que tu va dire, Dreemurr.

-Il a failli nous tuer !

-Il avait peur !

-Mais tu étais sourde quand il parlait ? Cria Asgore. Il a clairement dit qu'il voulait nous tuer ! C'est sa mission !

-Non !

-Maman, c'est vrai ! Crièrent Frisk, Chara et Asriel en même temps."

Les larmes commencèrent à sortir des yeux de la reine.

"Partez.

-?

-PARTEZ MAINTENANT !

-Mais, Tori...

-PARTEZ !

* * *

Les monstres s'était réunis chez les frères squelettes sauf Mettaton qui devait aller tourner le journal du soir au studio de Hotland. Sans a été placé dans sa chambre car il est dans un mini-coma de quelque jours suite à son utilisation de magie pour donner l'effet KarMa à l'humain.

"VOTRE MAJESTE, commença Papyrus, PUIS-JE SAVOIR CE QUI ARRIVE A LA REINE ? JE N'AI PAS BIEN COMPRIS.

-Elle veut sauver cet humain.

-QUOI ? MAIS IL FAUT LE TUER ! ON NE PEUX PAS LAISSER UN HUMAIN COMME CA ICI !"

Undyne soupira, si Papyrus disait lui aussi qu'il fallait tuer l'humain, alors il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

"Pourquoi Toriel est aussi têtu ? Je vois pas beaucoup de monde se protéger avec une arme à feu dans la main, merde ! Cria la femme poisson.

-Undyne, ton langage. Avertit Asgore.

-Papa ! Pourquoi on ne bouge pas ! Au lieu de se plier gentiment aux demandes de maman, on ne devrait pas la surveiller ? Si l'humain se réveille et la tue... Cria à son tour Asriel."

Asgore ne réondit pas. Asriel retomba sur sa chaise et commença à pleurer, le fait de penser que sa mère pourrait mourir à cause de son instinct maternelle le tue sur place. Chara s'approcha et prit Asriel dans ses bras, voulant le réconforter. Tandis que les monstres s'arrêtaient de parler pour réfléchir à la suite, l'émission du soir de Mettaton commença.

"Lady et Gentleman, bonsoir. Aujourd'hui, deux terribles nouvelles ! La reine Toriel Dreemurr a été retrouvé inconsciente chez elle. Il semblerait qu'elle ai reçu un coup de couteau dans l'estomac. D'après le Dr. Alphys, elle s'en sortira mais avec peut-être quelques difficulté pour manger et digérer à l'avenir. La deuxième mauvaise nouvelle est que l'humain tueur se soit évadé, il est à l'origine de la tentative de meurtre de la reine et a déjà faillit tuer plusieurs de nos concitoyens, donc le roi Asgore, le prince Asriel et les princesses Frisk et Chara, merci de rester chez vous jusqu'à nouvelle ordre et si vous devez sortir, alors soyer sûr que votre magie soit assez puissante pour l'affaiblir sinon restez chez vous, je vous promet de vous divertir pendant cette triste période."

Asgore, Undyne, Asriel, Chara et Papyrus n'arrivaient à croire aux nouvelles du soir. Toriel a faillit mourir et l'humain est en liberté ? Cela suffit à faire renter Undyne dans une rage folle.

"Bordel, Asgore, est-tu sérieux ? Cet humain est en liberté et tu reste là ? Merde ! Peut importe ! Que tu le veuille ou non, je pars chasser cette vermine. Que ceux qui sont d'accord me suivent !"

Asriel se leva en murmurant un léger "désolé" à son père. Chara le suivit. Puis Papyrus décida de suivre Undyne.

"Ok, les punks ! On va aller chasser cet vermine dans Waterfall en 2 groupes ! Asriel et Chara, vous vous chargez de la partie avant la décharge et moi et Papyrus, on s'occupe de après la décharge, compris ?"

Ils acquiescèrent. 3 minutes après,Waterfall était fouillé de fond en comble.

Malgré le stress, ils discutaient de certain trucs pendant leur chasse. Papyrus et Undyne parlaient cuisine et Asriel et Chara parlaient de leur relation.

"Chara ?

-Hum ?

-Étais-tu jalouse ?

-Comment ça ?

-Bah, avec cette fille, quand tu m'as laissé en plan, heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue à ce moment là.

-Ah ! Et bien... Oui. Je pensais que j'étais ta seule amie et d'un coup, tu me présente une autre amie. C'est vrai que j'ai mal réagi.

-Mais tu te trompais, même si c'était mon amie, c'est toi que j'aime, Chara."

Il embrassa sa "partenaire de chasse" qui rougit à cette avancé de la part de Asriel.

"Hé, hé, on aura tout le temps de s'échanger des mots doux après ça.

-Sans doute."

Il continuèrent de patrouiller mais sans savoir que quelqu'un les suivaient. Dès que Asriel donna le départ pour revenir au point de regroupement, l'inconnu sortit de l'ombre et prit Chara en otage en la menaçant d'un couteau sous la gorge. Asriel ne savait plus quoi faire, il fit sortir des boules de feu de ses mains et se prépara à attaquer.

"Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. Un pas en avant et *couic* ! Une attaque et *couic* ! Essaye d'avertir les autres et *couic* ! Pareil pour toi, ma grande, si tu veux rester en vie, reste gentiment en place sinon... Et si tu veux me mettre un coup, je suis entraîné pour résisté au coups et si tu veux frapper là ou ça fait mal, alors sache que c'est impossible. Maintenant reste en place et toi, la chèvre, appelle tout tes amis, je veux les 2 enfants."

* * *

 _Attends un peu... 2 enfants... mais de qui on parle ?_

 _C'est vrai que j'ai un peu négligé les enfants dans ce chapitre._

 _Mais du coup, Chara menacé de mort, Asriel paniqué, Sans dans les pommes, Frisk surement avec Sans, Toriel à moitié morte et Asgore qui n'a pas bougé depuis le début de la chasse ? Mais dans quelle monde vit-on ?_

 _Sinon, laissez une review, 2 ou 30 lignes, c'est pas le plus important._

 _Enjoy :)_


	10. Pourquoi tant de temps entre 2 chapitre?

**Heya !**

 **Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre.**

 **Vous avez surement remarqué qu'il se passe toujours des mois avant un nouveau chapitre et cela peut importe la fanfic, pas vrai ?**

 **Le pourquoi est simple, n'est pas mon seul "projet".**

 **Je ne peux pas passer ma journée sur ce site pour ces bonnes raisons :**

 **-Je suis plus sur Wattpad que sur (pas la peine d'aller voir si j'ai publié des histoires différentes, la seul que j'ai publié sur Wattpad est "deux nouvelles âmes")**

 **-Je crée des fan game undertale.**

 **-Projets perso et secret.**

 **-Famille**

 **-Etudes.**

 **Mais maintenant que c'est les vacances, je vais peut être essayer de republier des chapitres.**

 **Bref, bonne journée/soirée. Ceux qui commencent leurs vacances comme moi, soyer relax et courage à ceux qui ne sont pas en vacances !**

 **Enjoy :)**


End file.
